Holders are widely used for hanging or supporting articles such as clothing or apparels. Clothing articles are typically stored in a closed environment such as wardrobes or closets when not in use. As the storage may be for an extended period of time, the articles may absorb unpleasant scents or the unpleasant scents already absorbed prior to storage may not disperse.